


October 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to scowl after Supergirl smiled due to his inability to preach next Sunday.





	October 3, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos started to scowl after Supergirl smiled due to his inability to preach next Sunday and losing his voice.

THE END


End file.
